Dread
by Artem Moriandi
Summary: L'histoire brève d'un arbitrator découvrant que dans le vaste Imperium, il existe des menaces bien supérieurs à celle que représente les malfrats des citées ruches. Le nom du personnage est évidemment un clin d'œil au mythique Judge Dredd, mais la référence s'arrête là. Cette nouvelle parle exclusivement de Warhammer 40000.


_**Dread**_

**Année 757 du 41ème millénaire.**

-Quand tu veux Dwight, lançais je à mon coéquipier assis avec moi à l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

Dwight me dévisageait dans la pénombre, du moins je le supposais car la lumière du lampadaire qui perçait à travers la petite vitre blindée s'arrêtait juste sous son nez. Il mâchonnait bruyamment un cigare, de ceux qui vous donne une peau jaune et flasque en quelques années. Mais considérant le boulot qu'on faisait, Dwight aurait été bien chanceux de mourir de son tabagisme.

\- Je ne bouge pas temps que Boris n'est pas la, on n'attaque pas une planque de camé à deux.

Maudit branleur ce Dwight, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'on attendait Boris et il n'était pas question pour moi de rester trop longtemps moisir dans un quartier pareil.

\- C'est pas grave, Goldie aura qu'à quitter le volant et on l'aura notre trinôme. Je frappais sur la plaque d'acier qui nous séparait du conducteur. Goldie ouvrit la petite trappe qui lui permettait de communiquer avec nous pour y plonger son regard inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi ça tape les gars ? Je vous interdis de vous rouler des patins à l'arrière de mon véhicule.

\- Très drôle Gold, je voulais plutôt te proposer qu'on se bouge d'ici histoire de ne pas mourir de vieillesse.

\- C'est le boulot de Boris.

\- Boris n'a pas l'air de se pointer et son vox a l'air éteint. T'as fait 15 ans d'intervention Gold, t'es bien plus compétente que ce tocard.

Goldie bougonna mais commença à enfiler son casque et à sangler son armure tactique de l'arbites qu'elle avait laissée flotter sur elle pendant le voyage par confort. J'enfilais moi-même mes pièces d'armures manquantes. Des gants assez lourd pour provoquer une commotion cérébrale, un casque réduisant les mouvements mais suffisamment épais pour arrêter des balles de 9.5, mon respirateur, mes sangles, l'opération me prend environs deux minutes. Nos armures de l'arbites nous font ressembler à des escouades d'extermination, d'une certaine manière c'est un peu ce que nous somme par moment. En entrant dans les rangs, il y a dix ans, je pensais faire respecter la loi et l'ordre pour protéger les honnêtes citoyens. Il m'as fallu un certain temps pour comprendre comment fonctionnait vraiment les choses ici.

\- Et alors on laisse la camionnette dans la ruelle ? Sans surveillance ? C'est contraire aux règles, lança Dwight qui ne désirait rien d'autre que de se tourner les pouces.

\- Toi, tu t'en tiens aux règles quand ça t'arrange hein ? Suis-nous et tais toi. Gold, tu prends les reines de la formations, c'est toi la vétérane ici.

\- Non Dread, c'est ton boulot ça, je veux bien dépanner mais je vais pas tout te pré-mâcher non plus.

Goldie me fît un clin d'œil, elle me taquinait, dix ans en escouade d'intervention et elle me traitait toujours comme un bleu. Mais bon, je lui pardonnais, c'était une vieille copine.

Je donnais le signal, Dwight et Goldie sortirent de la camionnette fusil automatique modèle Scipio levé devant eux. Il pleuvait dehors et le soleil était déjà bas, mais les lampadaires éclairaient la rue suffisamment pour que nous ne considérions pas l'infiltration comme une solution. Les réseaux d'informations de la rue était au moins autant si ce n'est plus efficace que les nôtres, il était inutile dès lors d'être discret. De toute manière, nous n'étions pas formés à ça. J'explosais de deux cartouches de mon fusil à pompes les gonds blindés du bloc-hab que le central nous avait désigné comme suspect. Tout le quartier était maintenant au courant qu'une descente avait lieux si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Je détestais ça, faire peur aux gens, réveiller des familles glacées d'effroi dans leur sommeil. Je plaquais mon canon sur le front du réceptionniste qui vira au blanc en quelques instants. Alors que je restais là, impassible, à menacer de mort un parfait innocent, Goldie de sa voix modifiée par son casque lui demandais l'emplacement exact d'un certain Doug Serpicus, petite frappe local qui s'apprêtait à se brûler les ailes. Le réceptionniste s'effondra inconscient en ayant eu à peine le temps de nous fournir la réponse. Cela fît rire Dwight, je lui expédiais une claque dans la nuque en lui ordonnant de rester concentrée. Je n'étais pas là pour commander à des foutus clowns.

Chef de trinôme au centre, Goldie devant moi, Dwight assurant nos arrière comme le voulait la procédure nous progressions à bonne allure dans des allées tristes à la moquette imbibée d'eau sale et à la tapisserie déchirée. Sans négliger aucun angle, Goldie faisait avancer la formation comme une locomotive. Elle n'était pas aussi massive que moi ou Dwight, mais c'est avec la régularité d'un métronome et l'efficacité froide d'un chirurgien qu'elle nous menais à bon port. L'expérience, il n'y a vraiment que ça de vrai.

Arrivé devant ce qui semblait être le plus misérable taudis de la ruche Goldie nous fît signe de nous arrêter en levant sa main sans pour autant se séparer de sa position de tir, son fusil d'assaut solidement arrimé contre son épaule. Elle me fît signe que son auspex détectait une présence dans le plafond du couloir juste à côté de notre objectif.. Soit c'était un rat, soit c'était un type qui s'était cru plus malin que nous et qui voulait nous prendre en embuscade, dans tous les cas c'était un nuisible. Elle épaula son fusil vers la cible, une idée me traversa la tête un instant et je me mit à prier pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un enfant qui aurait trouvé une cachette amusante. De tout manière Goldie avait déjà aspergée la zone d'une volée de plomb. Ce qui tomba du plafond troué était un individu courtaud en sang qui se tortillait de douleur sur le sol. Il était couvert de plâtre, mais je parvins malgré tout à discerner une arme de poing à côté de lui. Cette petite fouine comptait bien nous descendre. J'abrégeais ses plaintes d'une cartouche de plomb dans le buffet.

Il était désormais impossible de considérer une approche conventionnelle, une dizaine de droguer devait attendre devant la porte d'entrée avec des tir-clous, ou que sais je encore, près à tenter leur chance coûte que coûte. Je tapotais l'épaule de Goldie puis celle de Dwight pour leur faire signe que je m'apprêtais à poser une charge unidirectionnel sur un mur. Je décrochais l'explosif du paquetage de Dwight et la collais au mur avant de régler le minuteur.

Une intervention de l'arbites c'est toujours beaucoup d'improvisation, il ne faut jamais laisser à l'adversaire le temps de s'ennuyer de nos méthodes. La bombe décrocha presque 3 mètres de mur. Goldie et moi fûment les premiers à entrer, des hommes armés, mais à terre étaient attroupés dans le salon, ils tentèrent bien de comprendre la situation mais nos balles firent cesser la majorité des velléités. Un individu, plus vif que les autres, alluma une bouteille rempli d'un liquide inflammable. Sans réfléchir je tirais dessus et fis exploser en des myriades de couleurs chatoyantes une partie de la pièce qui pris instantanément feu. De manière beaucoup plus classique mais efficace Goldie faisait succéder deux tirs dans le torse à une balle dans la tête, la méthode d'exécution classique de l'arbites. Un des défenseurs parvint malgré le déluge de feu à se relever pour effectuer un tir ciblé dans la tête de Goldie. Elle flancha un instant mais se releva avant d'abattre son agresseur de la même manière sobre et efficace que les autres, son casque avait fait son boulot. On nous envoyait dans des situations de dingue mais force est d'admettre que le matos de l'arbites était et reste supérieur à la moyenne.

On s'en sortait bien mais la riposte devenait acharnées on devait se mettre à couvert. Je tirais Goldie vers un canapé en cuir assez large pour nous deux. Plus personne ne prêtait attention à la porte d'entrée maintenant. Les imbéciles qui restaient se concentraient sur le canapé qu'ils tentaient maintenant de vaporiser sous un feu concentré. C'est le moment que choisit Dwight pour faire sauter la porte d'un coup de botte avant de lâcher des rafales successives sur nos adversaires déconcertés. Sortant de notre couvert, Goldie et moi commençâmes à nourrir le tir de suppression. Nos ennemis l'ignoraient mais le combat était déjà fini. Nous fîmes une pulpe des plus abjecte de leurs corps avant même qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Leurs armes se turent puis les nôtres quelques secondes plus tard. Plus rien ne bougeait. Serpico était peut-être un de ces types, de toute manière poser les questions avant faisait souvent de vous un arbitrator mort. Nous goûtions au carnage que nous avions perpétré, je n'y prenais aucun plaisir, je me félicitais seulement d'être encore en vie après ce genre d'échange.

\- Mais quel massacre, j'espère que vous leur avez lu leurs droits d'abord? Lança une voix grave et terne teinté d'un accent étrange mais familier derrière mon épaule.

\- Putain Boris, on t'a attendu une heure, une vraie heure entière, t'étais où bon sang.

\- J'étais au Carpenter 82, mademoiselle d'Outremer offrait sa tournée, j'allais pas rater ça.

\- Mais tu te moques de moi? T'es qu'un foutu alcoolique tempêta Goldie, t'as d'la chance d'avoir le commissaire central dans la poche.

\- Moi un alcoolo? Se prémunit Boris en posant ses mains sur son buste comme si on venait de l'accuser d'hérésie. Tu oses dire ça alors qu'on a Dread dans l'équipe.

Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Lui au moins il vient au travail, le prochain coup comme ça, protégé ou pas par le padre je te ferais faire virer de l'escouade d'intervention, on est censé être l'élite bordel.

\- Oh excusez moi Goldie, répondit Boris avec un insupportable aplomb .

\- Si tu veux me vouvoyer donne moi au moins du madame, la reprit Goldie, qui se remit mécaniquement à inspecter la pièce.

\- J'ai trop de respect pour les femmes pour appeler madame une personne avec des épaule d'ogryn comme les tiennent.

Le sang de Goldie ne fît qu'un tour, elle se rua vers Boris et lui envoya un direct de de boxeur droit dans l'estomac. Le coup plia Boris en deux mais il continua à ricaner.

\- Tu vois, dit il en reprenant sa respiration, c'est bien ce que je disais.

\- Chut, lui lança Dwight, vient inspecter au lieu de dire des conneries.

Je ne disais rien, ces deux là s'engueulaient tout le temps. Boris était un sale type mais un sale type très efficace, c'est la première fois qu'il loupait le début d'une opération mais avec un type comme Boris, il fallait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.

Alors que je m'éloignais légèrement du groupe pour pousser notre investigation un peu plus loin, autant mu par la volonté d'en finir que celle de m'éloigner de cet espace de discorde fraternel, j'entendis une respiration saccadée que je connaissais bien.

\- Il reste encore un individu et je dirais qu'il est en pleine overdose, lançais je dans mon vox-com.

Boris déboula derrière moi sans discrétion pour me prêter main forte. Boris était un individu relativement maigre pour un arbitrator, mais tout en muscle avec des traits comme découpé à la hache. Il prit ses appuis derrière moi et me fît un signe de tête pour me faire signe d'entrer prudemment. Il me couvrait, je me sentais en sécurité mais ce qui se présenta à moi ne représentait pas la moindre menace.

\- Individu de sexe féminin, la vingtaine, signes avancés d'intoxication à la noctura, communiquais je à Boris qui entra derrière moi arme pointée vers la fille.

\- Une des gagneuses de Serpico?

\- Possible, on va tenter de la réveiller pour identifier les cadavres, peut-être que notre loustic était dans le tas. Apporte moi une bouteille d'eau Boris, elle est en phase de déshydratation avancée, son corps tente d'expulser les toxines par sudation.

Un camé à la noctura en pleine overdose est un spectacle assez terrifiant, les pertes d'eau sont massives et assez douloureuse bien que la plupart du temps le drogué soit inconscient à ce stade la. Celle-là semblait réveillé mais à peine capable de bouger.

\- Boris, ça vient cette bouteille? Elle va nous claquer entre les pattes à ce rythme.

\- Je fais ce que je peux Dread, me lança Boris depuis l'autre bout du couloir, ils n'étaient pas du genre ordonné ici et les robinets ne fonctionnent presque pas.

Perdant patience plus rapidement que je le pensais je fît quelques pas dans le couloir pour voir ce que faisait mon partenaire. Il se trouvait dans une cuisine attenante, le dos tourner vers moi, il semblait recroquevillé sur quelque chose. Je me déplaçais discrètement pour voir ce qu'il mijotait. Il tenait dans sa main une pleine bouteille d'eau de 1 litre dans laquelle il crachait de manière compulsive de longs crachats de salive transparente.

\- Boris espèce de vieux dégueulasse, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il ne sursauta même pas, il se contenta de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire narquois alors qu'il devait chercher ses mots.

\- Bas, c'est assez bien pour des gens comme elle, dit il en riant froidement.

\- T'es vraiment barré, répliquais je énervé mais en plein contrôle de moi-même.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et saisis la bouteille de ses mains, je perçus alors une pointe de frustration lové dans le fond de ses yeux torves. Je vidais l'intégralité de la bouteille dans le lavabo, la rinçais et la remplie de nouveau avant de retourner voir notre camée dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Évite de faire des trucs comme ça quand je suis là, dis je à Boris, j'ai pas envie qu'on se foute sur la gueule pour des trucs aussi débiles.

Je m'agenouillais à côté de la damoiselle pour la réhydrater, elle siffla le contenu de la bouteille à une vitesse hallucinante dans un bruit de succion perturbant. Elle hoqueta et se rendormi sans dire un mot. Elle ne devait même pas concevoir qui nous étions. La pauvre aurait une surprise des plus douloureuse en se réveillant. Goldie et Dwight se pointèrent derrière moi, les mains pleines de pièces à conviction, des listes de clients, de fournisseurs, le gros lot. Nous embarquâmes malgré tout la droguée avec nous, peut-être pouvait-elle avoir une quelconque utilité.

En revenant vers la camionnette, j'aperçus un type roulé en boule sur le sol, se tordant de douleur à côté de la roue avant gauche de notre véhicule. Les véhicules de l'arbites pouvait envoyer des décharges de 5 milliampères pour 300.000 volts lorsque on essayait de les forcer. Cela fît beaucoup rire Goldie qui lui envoya un coup de pied dans les reins avant de reprendre son poste devant le volant. Notre témoin embarqué, notre véhicule démarra pour partir se perdre dans les rues sinueuses de la cité ruche de Colombius.

Colombius, 98 millions d'habitants perdus dans des tours d'acier cernées par un océan en colère permanente. Un peu comme une promesse de campagne notre inspecteur en chef nous a sorti un jour qu'il nous filerait des vacances, le jour ou la ville ne serait pas noyé sous les pluies. Bonne blague, de toute manière aucun d'entre nous ne prenait de congé quoi qu'il arrive, pas le temps.

Lorsque la camionnette passa le long de l'avenue de la Pieuse Victoire je pris la permission de demander à Goldie de faire un crochet pour me déposer au Carpenter 82 notre troquet fétiche, elle haussa les épaules de dépit mais me déposa. Dwight voulait m'accompagner aussi, pourquoi pas ? Il paraît qu'il est plus acceptable socialement de se retourner la tête quand on est accompagné. Les rues ici étaient moins sombres et moins puantes qu'ailleurs, la caserne de l'arbites n'était pas loin, alors le coin était relativement sûr. Les néons des tripots brûlaient mes yeux fatigués alors que les clients attablés en terrasse détournaient le regard en nous voyant passer. Le bruit de la circulation des rues adjacentes devenait plus fort que les conversations de comptoir alors que nous avancions vers le seul bar ou les membres de l'arbites étaient reçus sans crainte.

Le Carpenter 82 était peut-être le plus vieux boui boui de la ville. C'était un restaurant à l'origine, même s'il y était servi bien plus d'alcool que de nourriture. Je me demande même si le cuisinier y travaillait encore. Je poussais la porte d'entrée qui fît teinter une petite clochette fatiguée. La fumée embaumait la pièce. A l'intérieur, des membres de l'arbites, du minitorum et quelques citoyens assez naïfs pour penser que les agents de sécurité qui les entouraient ne leur ferait rien si ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. En pratique, nous avions tous les droits, mais beaucoup d'habitants continuaient à croire en la théorie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers Dread, lança la petite voix avenante de Marie d'Outremer, la tenancière du tripot.

Marie était une femme très belle, la trentaine bien avancée, aimable avec tous les clients, mais qui tenait son commerce d'une poigne de fer.

\- C'est rare que tu me poses la question, tu as oublié de quel genre de vice j'étais atteint ?

\- Pas du tout, je me disais seulement que tu pourrais tenter une boisson plus légère pour une fois.

\- Marie si tu me fais ralentir l'alcool tu devras mettre la clef sous la porte d'ici la fin du mois.

\- Elle a raison mon pote, me lança Dwight en me collant une claque assez puissante dans le dos pour me faire cracher mes poumons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui? Marie un guarro aux épices s'il te plaît, il y a que ça qui me maintienne vivant.

\- Pas pour longtemps dis Dwight, c'est à 75° ta saloperie.

-C'est fait pour les palais délicats, répliquais je en m'envoyant le tord-boyaux que Marie venait de me servir. Je lui fit discrètement signe de m'en servir un deuxième.

\- Et pour toi Dwight? Demanda Marie.

-Une pinte, j'ai pas les goûts de luxe de Dread, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche l'un de ses immenses cigares.

\- Ah voilà quelqu'un de plus classique répondit elle en se baissant pour atteindre les verres situés sous le comptoir.

Le glouglou significatif d'une tireuse à bière en pleine action donna le sourire à mon compère. Il se tourna vers moi avec l'air de vouloir converser sans savoir par ou commencer. Trône, Dwight était immense, le voir assis comme ça sur une petite chaise de comptoir lui donnait un air ridicule comme un grox en équilibre sur une branche. Marie sortit de sous son comptoir une pinte à la main, elle la tandis à Dwight qui en bût trois grande gorgées. Marie s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et me servit un nouveau verre de Guarro aux épices.

\- Tu n'en bois pas ? Demandais-je à Marie en désignant la bouteille de Guarro.

\- Non, je pense que ça commence à devenir mauvais pour moi, je vais me remettre à la bière comme tout le monde.

Cela peut sembler absurde, mais j'étais dépité, il s'agissait bien de ma dernière amie à boire ce poison avec moi, peut-être allais-je bientôt devoir rentrer dans le rang et boire des cocktail insipide en tentant de me remémorer l'époque ou mon foie pouvais encaisser des boissons d'adulte. A termes tout se dégraderait probablement de la même manière, je sentais la fin d'une époque se profiler. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours eu du flair, je sent quand quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver, appelons ça un sixième sens, ou juste peut-être une certaine forme de logique qui échappe aux autres.

\- Tu ne le sent pas toi Dwight? Comme un truc dans l'air, lançais je sans raison à mon ami alors que l'alcool commençait déjà à me monter à la tête.

\- Hey Dwight, je te cause, dis-je à mon partenaire qui semblait éteint.

Dwight poussa un bougonnement irrité, il restait placide sur sa chaise de comptoir, très légèrement affalé sur sa droite. Je jetait machinalement un coup d'œil à son verre, il l'avait bu en entier mais une marmule comme Dwight ne pouvait pas s'asticoter le cerveau avec aussi peu d'alcool.

\- Woo, ya quelqu'un là-dedans? L'apostrophais-je en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

Mon camarade ne répondis pas plus.

\- Marie, vient par la, il y a Dwight qui tangue, tu l'as fait boire en cachette?

Marie se rapprocha l'air interloqué.

\- Non non, il a bu que ça.

\- Une autre siouplais bredouilla Dwight.

\- Non mon vieux répondit Marie, je suis la première surprise, mais je crois que tu as assez bu.

\- Dwight, le service n'est pas terminé, on doit y retourner dans moins d'une heure. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au supérieur.

Dwight ne répondit rien, il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Dit leurs que j'arrive… Dès que ça va mieux, finit il par répondre avec un relent ignoble.

Je grognais mais me remit debout pour retourner au boulot. Je lançais quelques pièces à Marie puis enfilais mon imper, j'avais laissé mon armure au fourgon, je ne fais pas parti de ces paranos qui se balade en armure lourde en permanence. Je me vissais sur la tête mon galurin que j'avais laissé au bar avant de partir en opération et repris la route de ma caserne non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil blasé vers Dwight étalé comme une brique sur le comptoir.

La caserne de l'arbites était un bâtiment assez sordide, à l'image de la ville diront certain. Il n'y avait pas de directives ou de chartes pour les architectes de Colombius mais si une telle chose avait existé, elle aurait stipulé l'obligation d'ériger des bâtis "triste et glauque" afin de conserver la cohérence de la ville. Mais la caserne n'était pas juste une réclame de béton en faveur des pourvoyeurs d'anti-dépresseur, c'était avant tout une forteresse destiné, à ce qu'on disait, à repousser une éventuel attaque du Grand Ennemi. C'était absurde, le seul adversaire que nous connaissions à Colombius était celui que nous nous étions créé. C'est assez rare mais il m'était arrivé d'entendre des rumeurs parlant de révolte ouvrière. Dans ce cas, rien ne pourrait enrayer notre défaite à tous, ouvrier compris.

A l'intérieur de la caserne, la même effervescence que d'habitude. Des documents volants dans tous les sens avec au bout de chacun d'eux des scribouillard et des sous-off en uniforme dont tous les nettoyages et les repassages ne sauraient masquer la détérioration. Le hall principal était des plus impressionnants, sur deux étages ouverts autour d'une cour principale se déployaient des bureaux abondants de personnel affairé à traiter des années d'archives en retard. Un travail de Sisyphe qui ne fournirait jamais le moindre résultat intéressant mais ainsi tournait l'imperium et mort aux imbéciles qui remettrait le dogme en cause. Je rejoignais mon bureau surchargé également de paperasse de laquelle je ne m'intéressais d'ailleurs plus du tout. Goldie passa devant mon bureau sans remarquer que j'étais rentré, elle avait retiré son casque. C'était une dame charmante dotée de deux yeux bleus surmontés d'une jolie chevelure blonde coupée au centimètre réglementaire. Je pense qu'elle avait dû avoir des soupirants, mais notre boulot laisse peu de place à la romance et puis Boris n'avait pas tout à fait tort, un homme de constitution normal aurait été broyé dans son étreinte. Pendant un instant, j'eus peur d'avoir pensé tout haut, me prendre une raclée dans mon bureau ne faisait pas parti de mes plans pour la journée.

\- Goldie? Appelais-je alors qu'elle était presque parti.

\- Inspecteur Dread? Répondit elle en entrant dans mon bureau.

\- Inspecteur? Repris-je interloqué, c'est un peu formel entre nous non ?

\- On est au bureau mon petit choupinou, un peu de sérieux que diable.

\- Oh ça va, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement et en priant intérieurement qu'aucun collègue ne l'ait entendu m'appeler comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez inspecteur?

\- Je voulais juste m'enquérir du sort de notre témoin, repris-je avec aplomb.

\- La junkie ? En cellule sécurisée, Boris l'interroge.

\- Tu l'as laissé avec Boris ? Rétorquais-je d'un air quelque peu accusateur.

\- Ouaip, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais il n'est pas moins doué qu'un autre.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Goldie du petit incident de ce matin avec la bouteille, car cela me semblait somme toute très secondaire. Mais laisser cette femme avec un individu ayant aussi peu de respect me répugnait.

\- Bon j'y vais, lançais-je, il faut quand même vérifier qu'il n'est pas en train de la faire s'effondrer en sanglot par pur sadisme.

\- Très bien, faite donc votre devoir inspecteur chevalier blanc.

\- Oh ta gueule Gold.

\- Boris, Boris ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas, le manque d'empathie n'as jamais engendré de surdité chez qui que ce soit à ce que je sache.

Les cellules défilaient à côté de moi alors que je me rapprochais de celle de la camée. Cellules numéro 94, j'y étais, mais personne n'était là. Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour essayer de relever la moindre trace de leur passage. Par pure conjecture, je me mis à supposer qu'il avait pris la peine de l'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire ce que la plupart d'entre nous ne faisais plus par manque de temps. Je claquais une nouvelle fois le talon et pressais le pas vers les salles d'interrogatoires. Un agent m'ouvrit la porte vers le bloc et m'indiqua quelle salle était actuellement utilisé par l'agent Boris. Salle d'interrogatoire 03, enfin, ce maudit Boris m'avait bien fait courir. J'ouvrais la porte discrètement un peu puérilement pour le surprendre une énième fois à pratiquer de mauvais traitement sur prisonnier mais ce que je vis m'étonna bien plus. L'agent Boris tenait fermement la prisonnière par la taille et par le cuir chevelu tout en embrassant avec brutalité l'infortunée qui restait inerte comme une poupée chiffon.

-Espèce d'immense salopard, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Boris se retourna et feint la surprise, ce qui était étonnant.

\- Ah Dread, c'est pas ce que tu crois, elle m'as sauté dessus. dit il en désignant sa victime prostré sur sa chaise en fer. Je m'apprêtais à la repousser.

\- Boris je te savais barge, mais je suis convaincu que si j'étais venu un quart d'heure plus tard la décence m'aurait imposer de te tirer une balle dans ta maudite gueule de connard.

\- Aller Dread, on peut bien s'amuser un peu.

\- Justement j'en connais une bien bonne, répliquais-je furax en lui allongeant une droite bien senti dont j'avais le secret.

Je lui fît sauter une dent qui partit rebondir sur la table en fer forgé au centre de la pièce. Il ne se teint même pas la joue et ne poussa aucun cri de douleur. Il se contenta de fixer la dent comme un imbécile comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Quand soudain je le vis. Une petite succession de tentacule grasse sortie de l'emplacement d'où je venais de déloger sa dent. Il vit que je l'avais vu, je fît un pas en arrière, surpris et presque prêt à m'abandonner à une certaine forme de peur. Les tentacules ignobles s'allongèrent et vinrent récupérer la dent inerte afin de lui faire reprendre sa place. Boris me fit un grand sourire et leva les mains doucement en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

\- Cher Inspecteur Dread tu m'as démasqué, je suis un mutant. Toi qui es si compatissant, j'espère que tu sauras garder le secret pour un vieux pote.

\- Foutaise, on est tous passé au peigne fin par les meilleurs medicae de Colombius lors de notre entrée en service. T'es pas un mutant, je dirais même plus, lorsque tu es devenu arbitrator tu étais tout à fait normal. Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que tu es ? Est ce que tu es seulement Boris?

\- Les temps changent mon Dread, les gens aussi. On pourrait oublier tout ça et...

\- Compte la dessus lui dis je en lui envoyant un coup de botte qu'il esquiva avec désinvolture malgré l'effet de surprise.

Je me mis à courir, je sentis pendant un bref instant ses doigts effleurer mon cou, l'adrénaline me sauva la mise de peu. Je me ruai avec l'énergie du désespoir dans les couloirs de la caserne pour prévenir mes collègues. Enfin, j'arrivais dans le hall principal, mon impact sur les portes à battant me séparant du hall en fît sortir une de ses gonds, le bruit tonitruant ameuta les badauds les plus proches. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, Boris était là mais il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi au milieu de la foule. Il me regardait narquois attendant ma prochaine action. Le Trône sait que je regrette certains de mes choix, mais mon plus grand défaut a toujours été de ne pas faire preuve de prudence quand le sort des miens est en jeu. Perdant toute mesure, je sortis mon arme de poing et tirais un coup de feu en l'air, puis un autre pour les deux sourdingues du fond qui aurait eu un doute. J'avais réussi mon coup, tout le monde me regardais, deux ou trois arbitrator avaient même sorti leur arme de service et la pointait vers moi.

\- Cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, déclamais-je aussi fort que mon coffre en était capable. L'agent Boris Temperville, n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Ne vous approchez pas de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez Dread me lança un collègue de l'arbites qui me regardait moi puis Boris à intervalles réguliers.

\- Calme toi Nikolaï me lança Boris, je sais qu'on a eu quelques différents, mais la tu vas trop loin.

-Enfoiré de monstre, lui lançais-je avant de lui coller un crochet du gauche dans le museau en espérant sûrement obtenir le même résultat qu'en salle d'interrogatoire.

Quelques arbitrator s'approchèrent, je les sentais prêts à me sauter dessus, je devais agir vite. Boris avait un monstre sous la peau, je le savais, je devais l'exposer. Je plaçais mon arme de poing vers son épaule le doigt sur la détente.

-Foutu xenos, lançais je en hurlant.

Soudain, Goldie intercepta mon bras, le releva pour éloigner mon arme de ma cible puis m'envoya un bourre-pif fulgurant qui me mit au tapis. Elle ne s'était pas ménagée, je restais sonné quelques instants.

\- Merci Goldie persifla Boris avec douceur.

\- Toi restes dans le coin, lança Goldie, il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux.

Trois pairs de bras m'empoignèrent, m'ôtèrent mes armes, me rouèrent de coups avant de me jeter devant le parvis de la caserne. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi, tout me semblait flou mais Goldie s'interposa entre eux et moi, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle leur dis mais il m'ont laissé tranquille. Une fois la situation calmée, elle me pris par l'épaule pour me raccompagner chez moi. J'étais boitillant, notre rythme était lent et elle ne parlait pas.

\- Ce n'était pas Boris, dis je.

\- Garde ta salive Dread répondit elle. T'as déconné.

\- Il y avait des tentacules sous sa dent, il a embrassé la prisonnière avec sa bouche de monstre.

\- Dread je t'en pris arrête de parler pour le moment.

\- Il voulait pas que je vois ça il a essayé de marchander avec moi. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est intelligent et ça a pris Boris.

\- Dread, je te le dis jamais, mais t'es un ami, un bon ami. Et au nom de cette rare amitié je te promets que si tu continues à me raconter des trucs comme ça, je t'en recolle une, que tu sois éclopé ou pas.

Je n'ai plus rien dis dès lors, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Goldie me déposa chez moi, elle n'était jamais venue chez ici, c'était un bordel monstrueux. Tout était poussiéreux à l'exception d'une petite photo de famille très ancienne que j'entretenais avec soin, ça l'a fît sourire et par mimétisme moi aussi. Je m'écroulais dans mon lit près à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, mon cerveau était sans dessus dessous et j'étais blessé et à bout de force. Goldie me servit une sorte d'infusion avec des morceaux de plantes séché que j'ignorais moi même avoir puis elle déposa le tout sur ma table de chevet.

\- Je vais m'en aller Dread dit elle. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour te faire réintégrer le service un jour mais les mois qui vont suivre vont s'avérer très difficiles.

-Méfie toi de Boris, rétorquais je dans un demi sommeil, et de la prisonnière aussi. Et peut-être de Dwight mais pour lui je suis pas sûr… Tout était tellement bizarre, les temps changent tu trouves pas?

J'entendis la porte claquer, je ne sais pas si elle était partie immédiatement ou si elle avait veillée sur moi un peu plus longtemps.

Je fis des cauchemars, des visages absurdes, abracadabrantesques, perchés sur des corps difformes disposant de trop nombreux membres aux articulations prenant des angles non-euclidien. Leurs yeux, surtout, me repoussaient, ils formaient d'étranges fractales de dents et de tentacules en nombres infinis qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper en flots incessants de leurs orbites suppurants. Ces créatures sans fondement tangible peuplaient mon univers, se partageaient des cadavres humains en riants gutturalement comme autant de trompettes discordantes. Au milieu d'eux comme un fantôme j'observais mes quelques semblables encore vivant qui ne réagissaient pas qui ne se défendaient pas comme si la mort était un cadeau, une délivrance offerte avec bienveillance par des monstres bien plus adaptés que nous à cet univers terrifiant. Enfin les repoussants phénomènes se tournèrent vers moi, ils m'appelaient.

Je me réveillais en sueur les yeux chargés de visions d'horreur. Je regardais mon horologium à côtés de moi, j'avais dormi pendant près de 19 heures. Je tentais de me remettre sur pied, mais mes articulations me faisaient un mal de chien. Je n'étais pas au sommet de ma forme mais je savais ce que j'avais vu et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire même si cela signifiait mon arrêt de mort. Il pensait m'avoir pris toutes mes armes, mais au fil des descentes je m'étais pris à collectionner quelques petites breloques prises sur des truands. Je disposais d'un canon de poing Carnodon chargé de balles blindés, d'un canon scié à répétition avec de la chevrotine au phosphore, d'un pistolet mitrailleur phobos et de quelques grenades. J'allais trouver Boris lui pourrir la face, découvrir qui il était et si d'autre comme lui avaient investis nos rangs. Avec un peu de chance je les enverrais tous ad patres et mourrais dans un peloton d'exécution.

Je soulevais mon lit, révélant ainsi le petit arsenal que j'y avais entreposé.

\- C'est un très mauvais plan, lança une voix assurée et calme derrière moi, je suis sûr que vous valez mieux que ça inspecteur Nikolaï Dread.

Goldie était revenu au bureau depuis quelques heures, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de dormir, pas le temps de manger, mais avait consenti à prendre une brève douche aux vestiaire pour ne pas tomber de fatigue. Boris l'avait salué là bas d'un large sourire qui se voulait désespérément sincère, mais qui sonnait faux. Et Goldie était une excellente psychologue. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé très tôt dans la matinée. Sa théorie principale était que Dread avait purement et simplement trop tiré sur la corde et avait pété un câble en rejetant toute sa fatigue et sa frustration sur un Boris qu'il se contentait au mieux de supporter la plupart du temps. Sa deuxième théorie était que les vapeurs de noctura contenu dans l'appartement d'hier soir avait dégradé suffisamment le masque à gaz de Nikolaï pour lui faire voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Mais cela semblait improbable, Nikolaï Dread ne faisait pas partie des imbécile qui oubliait de changer leur filtre avant ce genre de descente. Il y avait une autre possibilité, après tout l'univers était un endroit assez fou, mais Goldie se refusait d'y croire. Boris était resté le même type un peu bancal dans ses rapports aux autres depuis les dix ans qu'elle avait passé dans son équipe à l'arbites, rien dans son comportement n'avait changé pas même un léger tic. Toujours les mêmes blagues vaseuses, les mêmes réflexions déplacées même si, elle devait l'admettre, elles devenaient beaucoup plus fréquentes et beaucoup plus lourdingues comme s'il cherchait à se surpasser.

Goldie, plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu Boris entrer dans son bureau. Il fixait sans bouger une Goldie bien plus accaparée par ses noires réflexions que par les piles de paperasse qu'elle était censée remplir. Elle releva la tête et sursauta en voyant Boris figé devant elle.

\- Ne pense plus à lui, dit calmement Boris.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là, de qui est ce que tu parles?

\- Je parle du gars qui t'a quitté parce que tu lui démolissais les vertèbres à chaque fois que tu le prenais dans tes bras.

\- Sort de mon bureau Boris. Qu'est ce que tu venais faire à la base d'ailleurs?

\- A vos ordres chef, je passais juste vous faire un petit coucou pour vous remercier. Je pense que vous m'avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui je vous devais au moins un petit remerciement même si je suis pas doué pour ça.

Boris ponctua sa phrase d'un nouveau sourire, Goldie ne le lui rendit pas, elle venait d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la mâchoire de son collègue.

-Boris… Tu as une dent à l'envers.

Boris porta sa main à sa bouche.

-Ah oui, c'est un vieux truc ça, une vieille histoire que je devrais te raconter un de ces quatre, j'ai du boulot, je dois y aller.

Goldie resta vissée sur sa chaise, elle ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs grinçants pour en sortir sa vieille tablette de service. Elle y prenait régulièrement des photos de son équipe, la dernière datait de la semaine passé, un braquage mis à mal par les compétences de médiateur de Dread couplé à la méthode de charge dite "à la buffle" de Dwight. On y voyait Dwight mettre les menottes à un individu cagoulé pendant que Dread lui lisait ses droits. Cet enfoiré de Boris en arrière mimait une fellation en regardant le braqueur pour se moquer de lui. Sur ce cliché les dents de Boris étaient toutes à la bonne place.

\- Espèce de petit...

Goldie se mit à douter puis, petit à petit, à paniquer. Nikolaï Dread était un inspecteur calme et droits dans ses bottes, le secret pouvais faire partie de ses attributs, mais pas le mensonge. Peut-être que Dread n'avait pas eu de coup de folie, peut-être que Dread étais le seul agent lucide ici. Peut-être que Boris avait un monstre sous la peau. Goldie se leva de ça chaise et se saisit du couteau qui se trouvait dans sa veste. Elle croisa Dwight en sortant, ce dernier l'arrêta pour s'enquérir de son état.

-Je dois vérifier une chose Dwight, je fais peut-être la plus grosse connerie ou la chose la plus sensée de ma carrière.

Boris n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il avait toujours été étrange mais cela avait vraiment empiré récemment, comme si il n'était plus qu'une caricature de lui-même comme si un acteur sur-jouait le rôle de Boris. Il y avait l'histoire de Dread, il y avait cette dent et puis il y avait cet univers de dingue dans lequel on comptait aux enfants des histoires de monstre tapis dans le tréfonds des abysses, peut-être que certaines de ces histoires étaient vrai.

Boris hurla faussement lorsque Goldie lui larda la joue, elle s'apprêtait déjà à fournir une puérile excuse, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Le monstre sous la peau était la. Depuis la joue scarifié de Boris l'observais un œil jaunâtre sous-cutané. La plaie tenta de se refermer au plus vite, mais plusieurs agents autours de Goldie étaient déjà témoins de la même révélation que Goldie.

\- Oh Empereur protégé nous murmura un des arbitrators tremblant.

L'enveloppe, charnelle de Boris fût comme secoué de spasme tandis que sa masse corporelle commençait à doubler de volume. De sa forme devenant incohérente, s'élevait un cri suraigu que l'on n'aurait su prêter à une proie acculée ou à un prédateur en chasse. Le visage de Boris commença à se perdre dans la masse de chair déformée alors que des membres aux formes improbables commençaient çà et là à émerger en fouettant l'air maladivement.

L'un des membres du munitorum s'effondra, un autre se mit à pleurer en reculant alors qu'un arbitrator se mit à courir. Sans s'en rendre compte, car trop aspirer par la vision des enfers qui se déployait face à elle, Goldie fît glisser sa main vers son arme de poing. Le monstre explosa soudain de rage et repoussa Goldie au sol d'un membre ressemblant à un mélange contre nature de pince de crabe et de bras humain. Il se rua comme à l'aveugle et en beuglant vers l'entrée de la caserne en démolissant sur sa route les bureaux en espace ouvert et les infortunés qui se présentait devant lui.

\- Fermées les portes, hurla Goldie à peine sortie de sa torpeur, ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

Un arbitrator qui ne connaissait pas la nature de la menace, mais qui avait entendu cet ordre distinctement fît de grandes enjambées vers le portail d'entrée et tira de toute ses force sur le levier de confinement, la caserne devint presque immédiatement hermétique. Il se retourna pour confirmer la réussite de la procédure pour découvrir immobile en face de lui un monticule incohérent de membres arachnéens et de blocs de chairs humaine d'où émergeait par dizaines des yeux et des bouches qui exprimait des émotions contradictoires. Au milieu de cet amas gélatineux respirait péniblement le visage de Boris qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Sainte mère de… Balbutia avec horreur l'arbitrator avant d'être hissé de terre par une paires de pince qui le déchira en deux au niveau de l'abdomen.

La bête poussa un hululement de triomphe qui se termina en un râle souffreteux avant de commencer à entamer l'acier de la porte blindé avec un bec ruisselants d'hémoglobine qui venait d'émerger d'un ersatz de cage thoracique. Une détonation retentit et un trou gros comme le poing transperça la bête de part en part. Cela ne la fît pas réagir, mais un deuxième choc lui perça la peau, puis un troisième. Elle se retourna alors, ses multiples yeux repérèrent

une myriade d'arbitrators en armure de combat derrière elle fusil à pompe levé. La chevrotine envoyée en rafales professionnelles sépara de gros morceaux de la bête de son tronc principal. Elle se cambra et se mit de nouveau à trembler de tous ses membres. Une paires de jambes difformes surmonté d'un tentacule se sépara du gros du corps et fonça vers un arbitrator, elle le plaqua au sol. L'extrémité du tentacule se transforma en mâchoire hérissée de crocs qui se plantèrent dans le casque de l'arbitrator en le transperçant comme du beurre. La moitié du crâne du membre de l'arbites fût immédiatement broyé. Un de ses collègues tira sur cet absurde monticule de biomasse avant d'être lui même plaqué au sol par une boule de bras enchevêtrés autours d'une tête humaine hurlante.

\- Écartez vous hurla un arbitrator armé d'un lance-flamme lourd dont la citerne était porté par un adjoint.

L'arme crachat une langue de feu vers les morceaux de créatures qui sautait d'officier en officier en labourant leurs chairs. De nouveau un cris assourdissant aux fréquences proches de l'ultrason se fît entendre, la bête souffrait. Goldie, armé d'un fusil à pompe récupéré sur un cadavre vaporisait méthodiquement les membres de la créature pour les empêcher de se déplacer. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité plus rien ne bougea chez la créature calcinée. Par précaution le porteur du lance flamme continua à arroser généreusement l'ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses supérieurs lui claque l'arrière de la nuque pour le forcer à arrêter. Immédiatement après les mesures anti incendies s'allumèrent et inondèrent le sol jusqu'à tremper jusqu'aux os tous les habitants du complexe. Il y eut un silence, un très long silence, un inspecteur à moitié mort entrecoupait la perplexité générale de râles d'agonies déchirants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Fini par dire tout haut mais d'une voix mal assuré l'homme qui tenait le lance-flamme.

\- Ça, c'était Boris répondit Goldie.

\- Qui êtes vous demanda Dread sur la défensive à l'homme qui l'avait si savamment pris par surprise.

L'homme avança de quelques pas, drapé d'un grand manteau brun clair qui laissait découvrir un costume trois pièces rouge sombre et blanc d'une coupe très militaire lui donnant l'allure inquiétante d'un haut membre d'une police politique. Les deux mains derrière le dos, jointe au niveau du bassin, il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de Dread comme pour le défier ou le jauger. Il n'était pourtant pas très grand, c'était un nabot selon les normes local, Dread estima qu'il ne devait pas mesurer beaucoup plus d'un mètre soixante. Demeurait malgré tout une sensation d'autorité naturel et de pouvoir qui émanait de sa personne.

\- Savez-vous exactement ce qu'est le Tricorne inspecteur Dread? Dit il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Pas vraiment. Commencez par votre nom, vous connaissez le mien, il serait plus poli que vous décliniez le vôtre.

\- Dernier rejeton de la dynastie de Vérone, mon nom est Pierre, ce nom somme toute très commun sera le dernier de ma prestigieuse lignée car voyez vous je ne me suis dévoué qu'à nul autre âme sœur que notre très vénéré Empereur et plus précisément au service des plus secrets de ses serviteurs. Inquisiteur impérial Pierre de Vérone du très saint ordos xenos pour vous servir inspecteur Nikolaï Dread.

-Putain de merde de putain de merde, c'était pas Boris, c'était autre chose, commenta avec anxiété l'un des arbitrator.

\- Bel esprit de déduction sergent, lança le commissaire central qui observait avec beaucoup de circonspection les morceaux de cadavre mutant, roussis et imbibés d'eau qui jonchaient le hall principal.

\- Dread avait raison, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Personne n'avait remarqué que Boris n'était plus lui-même à part Nikolaï.

L'ensemble des membres de l'arbites présent se regardèrent mutuellement, l'un d'eux releva discrètement son fusil à pompe.

\- Oui bon, il faudra le retrouver pour que je lui en touche deux mots, repris le commissaire. Maintenant que la crise est passée nous pouvons lever la mesure de confinement.

-Surtout pas lança Goldie non loin. Peut-être que ces créatures sont déjà partout en ville mais dans le doute nous devons commencer par inspecter nos propres troupes.

Une sorte de rumeur discrète émergea de l'assemblée. La plupart des hommes étaient paniqués et la cohésion semblait vacillante, si ils en avaient trouvé le courage, certains d'entre eux ce seraient déjà rué vers le poste de sécurité pour annuler la procédure de confinement. Mais l'entraînement poussé de l'arbites couplé à la présence du commissaire central semblait encore parvenir à maintenir les troupes dans le rang.

\- Si on s'organise on peut parvenir à débusquer les autres, comment dire ? Goldie cherchait ses mots désespérément …Les autres infiltrés, du moins s'il en reste d'autre.

\- Non, chaque seconde que nous perdons ici est un risque supplémentaire pour la population. Ouvrez les portes, ordonna le commissaire central.

\- Ne faite pas ça, répondit Goldie. Je sais que la situation et oppressante mais il faut que nous prenions le temps de réfléchir.

\- J'ai dis ouvrez les portes.

Un des arbitrator se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le poste de sécurité à droite du portail.

-Pas un geste, hurla Goldie en pointant son fusil à pompe vers son collègue, tu ne touche pas à ce levier.

Plusieurs hommes pointèrent leurs armes vers Goldie mais d'autre se placèrent à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite par le trône? Enragea le commissaire, c'est pas une foutue démocratie ici, quand je dis ouvrez les portes vous ouvrez les portes sans discuter.

-Et si vous étiez l'un d'eux et que vous cherchiez juste à vous échapper ? Demanda une voix anonyme dans la foule réunie à l'entrée.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Cria le commissaire. Qui est l'enfant de putain, l'immonde raclure de chiotte qui a osé dire ça.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer dans l'assemblée, silence à peine entrecoupé par quelques brefs murmures.

\- Il as pas tort mon commissaire, avança un autre arbitrator en armure, sauf votre respect personne ne peut savoir qui est qui.

Le commissaire pointa son pistolet vers la tête de l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Tu veux dire bonjour à mon bolter soldat ? Rentre dans le rang, et vous tous cessez immédiatement de discuter mes ordres.

Deux arbitrator pointèrent leur fusil vers le commissaire. De plus en plus d'armes commencèrent à ce lever jusqu'à former deux camps.

\- Ce serait facile commissaire, dit un arbitrator, j'ai vu ce que Goldie a fait, une incision profonde et hop on peut régler le problème en moins de deux.

\- Personne ne m'approche avec un coutelas bande de scélérat. C'est quoi votre plan on se charcute tous joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur une de ces bestioles qui n'aura plus qu'à combattre une bande de gars blessé.

\- Vous compliquez tous commissaire dit un arbitrator en sortant un couteau pour se diriger vers son supérieur. Tenez-vous bien immobile, je vais faire ça proprement.

Un coup de feu retentit l'arbitrator qui tenait le couteau s'effondra décapité par la chape de plomb qui venait de lui broyer le visage. Dwight, son arme fumante se tenait à quelques mètres du cadavre de son défunt collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'étrangla Goldie.

\- Personne ne touche au commissaire, répondis Dwight.

\- Merde, ils en sont aussi, ils vont tous nous buter si ça continue, hurla une voix paniqué dans la foule.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, puis un autre, puis un autre.

Des hurlements de douleur résonnèrent dans le grand hall, la fusillade qui s'ensuivit ne sembla pas vouloir trouver de fin.

\- Votre réaction à la caserne était peut-être impulsive inspecteur Dread mais tout à fait compréhensible, vous étiez démuni, et cela m'a permit de vous localiser. Un arbitrator qui menace d'en tuer un autre, car il l'accuse de ne plus être humain, c'est assez peu fréquent.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il est. Est ce toujours Boris ?

\- Dur à dire. Je ne sais même pas si il faudrait décrire cette chose au pluriel ou au singulier.

\- Est ce que ça se reproduit vite ?

\- Relativement, au début non, la phase d'assimilation est lente, mais c'est exponentiel. Ce qui est endiguable les premières semaines devient vite tout à fait incontrôlable au bout de quelques mois.

\- Ça a des points faible ?

\- Assez peu, ça supporte le vide spatial, ça n'as pas besoin de respirer, ça encaisse formidablement bien les blessures. Pour les débusquer on peut pratiquer une profonde incision dans l'épiderme, la copie du corps n'est qu'à la surface. En dessous, il ne ressemble à rien d'humain. Il ne ressemble pas à grand chose d'ailleurs, vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas en voir un révélé, c'est un spectacle éprouvant. Sinon si vous avez un doute sur quelqu'un, vous pouvez lui verser de l'éthanol sur la peau. La créature en supporte en petite quantité mais en dose concentré cela agit comme de l'acide sur sa peau. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de doute pour vous, vous puez l'alcool fort à 10 mètres.

\- J'avais besoin d'un petit remontant. Merci pour les infos inquisiteur mais il faut que j'y retourne, je doit prévenir mes collègues.

\- Pensez-vous que je sois passé vous voir par courtoisie ? Vous allez m'emmener là-bas et me désigner les cibles pour lesquelles vous émettez des doutes et vous ne ferez rien d'autre que cela, c'est bien clair?

\- Très clair inquisiteur, je vais vous faire confiance, je n'ai pas le choix non?

\- Vous apprenez vite inspecteur, quand l'inquisition ordonne, l'homme de bonne volonté exécute. Pour être plus précis, il est interdit de dire non à l'inquisition.

La nuit était bien avancée, et aucune lumière n'émanait de l'immense caserne de l'arbites, les habitants des alentours en voyant le bâtiment si distinctif du quartier aussi silencieux s'étendaient en de craintives conjectures. La caserne tout volet blindé fermé ressemblait bien plus à un bunker qu'auparavant. L'inquisiteur et moi-même sortîmes d'un taxi qui venait de nous déposer devant l'édifice silencieux. L'inquisiteur ne dît mot, je l'imitais. Nous toisâmes le lieu, méfiant.

\- Une théorie ? Demanda platement l'inquisiteur au bout d'une très longue et silencieuse minute.

\- Vous me testez ou mon avis peut réellement vous aider ?

\- Contentez-vous de répondre.

\- Si j'étais optimiste, je dirais que c'est un test surprise de sécurité. Si je l'étais un peu moins je dirais que par prudence mes supérieurs ou ma collègue ont pris mes avertissements en compte. Si j'étais vraiment pessimiste, je dirais que le silence glaçant que nous entendons vient du fait que la tentative de purge de mes collègues n'as pas positivement abouti.

\- Êtes-vous un optimiste inspecteur Dread ?

\- Je suis arbitrator.

\- Je me contenterais de ça. Suivez-moi, votre arme est bien chargée?

-Chevrotine au phosphore, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

L'inquisiteur eut un hochement de tête et marcha vers la caserne. Je lui emboîtait le pas silencieusement. J'aurais aimé lui poser plus de question mais chacune de celles que je formulais semblaient l'irriter plus que la précédente. Si la moitié de ce que j'avais entendu sur l'inquisition s'avérait vrai alors il était rassurant de ne pas être mis au secret, l'inquisition n'aime pas les hommes qui en savent trop. Pierre de Vérone se stoppa devant le portail d'entrée, il l'effleura de sa main gantée et eut un sourire que je ne comprenais pas. Il sortit de sa poche un très curieux appareil qui dégagea une série de petit son aigus et brouillés. Il le passa devant la porte puis devant le boîtier de sécurité.

\- L'ouverture des portes blindées depuis l'extérieur demande un niveau d'accréditation de niveau pourpre, je peux vous en obtenir un dès demain si nous partons dès maintenant à la préfecture.

Le module d'ouverture de la porte sonna d'une fréquence que je ne lui connaissais pas et le volet blindé se leva lentement de terre au niveau du portail.

\- Inspecteur, je pense que vous sous estimez quelque peu le niveau d'accréditation des ordos.

Des cadavres partout, des bras des jambes. Des corps brûlés des visages tordu de douleur, des monceaux de chair informe et torturés. La, un officier démembré au crâne perforé par une longue pince qui y est resté bloqué. La une boule de membres déformés brûlant lentement en remplissant l'espace d'une fumée abominable. Le tout baigne dans un mélange d'eau et d'hémoglobine. Mon cauchemar n'était qu'une misérable caricature, je contemple de mes yeux éveillé la véritable horreur.

Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient mes frères d'armes, je ne parviens plus à penser normalement. Je tente de balbutier quelques mot creux. Mais l'expression de ma douleur reste prisonnière en moi. Pierre tente de me dire quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je lui réponds quelques chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi non plus. Cette réponse n'a pas l'air de le satisfaire. Il repart plus loin, mon regard est flou, mon champ de vision devient un couloir extrêmement restreint, je tente de me concentrer sur Pierre de Vérone qui zigzague entre les cadavres comme si rien de ce qu'il voyait ne le touchais. Je comprends alors pourquoi il est inquisiteur. Je me dis que cette force qui l'habite est peut-être également quelque part en moi, il n'est qu'un être humain comme moi, je peux tenir aussi bien que lui. Je me hisse sur mon fusil pour me mettre debout. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais assis. L'inquisiteur me fait signe de me rasseoir, mais il n'en est pas question, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu et de prendre l'air. Mais le portail de l'entrée est de nouveau fermé. Je comprends que je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je vais devoir affronter la réalité. Je vais fermer les yeux, je compterais jusqu'à dix et lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux je me confronterais au réel pour de bon, sans me mentir.

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

…

0

\- Inspecteur Dread vous êtes sûr que tout va comme vous voulez ? Demanda Pierre de Vérone comme si de rien n'était.

\- Très bien, il fallait juste que je souffle un peu.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, j'ai crus vous avoir perdu pendant un instant.

\- Je crois bien que je ne me suis pas tout à fait retrouvé.

Pierre de Vérone se tourna vers moi avec un air grave.

Attention aux termes que vous utilisez, je prends tout ce qui se passe ici très au sérieux, si vous n'êtes pas opérationnel à 100 %, il faudra que je me passe de vous. Est ce que vous savez ce que cela veut dire.

\- Tout va bien inquisiteur.

\- Très bien restez prudent, je garde un œil sur vous.

En voyant ce petit homme sautillé de cadavre en cadavre en prenant des photo pix avec des airs d'étudiants en pleine visite de galerie d'art abstrait, je me surpris à l'admirer. Cet individu s'était privé d'une partie de son humanité pour la servir au mieux.

\- Vous venez inspecteur?

De nouveaux, je suivis ses traces. Parfois, un bruit suspect le faisait s'arrêter, je relevais mon fusil à l'affût pendant que ce dernier humait l'air et tendais l'oreille comme une bête en chasse. Partout où nous allions se poursuivait le carnaval de l'horreur. Pas un tronçon de couloir n'était épargné pas un segment de salle de réunion n'avait hérité d'un cadavre. Les trace de combat était une norme. Mais celles qui m'inquiétait le plus étaient les blessures par balles sur des cadavres humains. Soit la chose se servait d'armes à feu, soit… Je ne préférais pas y penser.

\- Vous supposiez qu'il y en avait trois, c'est bien ça? Demanda l'inquisiteur.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr, je me suis seulement basé sur des conjectures et des observations de comportement qui me semblait étrange.

\- Il y en avait plus à n'en pas douter, elles sont solides, mais des bordées répétés de chevrotine finissent par avoir raison d'elles. En plus au moins l'un de vos collègues était doté d'un lance-flamme, redoutable contre elles.

\- Combien pensez-vous qu'elles étaient ?

\- Je ne suis pas devin, certain de mes collègues le sont, mais… Bref, je suis bien trop bavard. Oh, mais que voilà, un spécimen presque entier, nous avons de la chance, ils ont tendance à se diviser en plusieurs morceaux pour se battre.

J'observais la chose monstrueuse, carbonisé contre un mur, en tentant de maintenir une façade de courage, je parvins à retenir un haut-le-cœur, mais je faillis fondre en larmes en découvrant le visage de la créature.

\- Vous le connaissiez ? Demanda Pierre de Vérone.

\- C'était Dwight, un bon ami.

\- Je suis navré.

\- Est ce qu'il a souffert ?

\- Au moment de son assimilation ? Oui, beaucoup, de plus elle a été très rapide il n'était pas tout à fait transformé, certain de ses organes sont encore intact.

\- Il était encore là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est ce qu'une partie de Dwight vivait encore.

\- Dur à dire, j'aurais peut-être un début de réponse mais je doute que cela vous convienne.

\- Alors n'en faite rien.

\- Allez venez, pleurer les morts ne les ramènera pas.

Je hochais la tête et effectuais une courte prière pour mon ami quand j'entendis soudain un râle souffreteux. De Vérone qui l'avait entendu comme moi étais sur le qui-vive. Il me désigna une porte entrouverte puis posa son index sur ses lèvres pour me faire signe d'être discret. Il se dirigea vers la porte. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas dégainé d'arme depuis notre entrée. Je me mis à me demander si mon binôme n'était pas irrémédiablement dingue. Il poussa la porte, cette dernière ne fît aucun bruit, j'aurais pourtant juré que cette dernière grinçait hier seulement. C'était une cafétéria, la lumière était éteinte.

\- Par ici, murmura une voix en souffrance.

L'inquisiteur était méfiant, il resta concentré vers la source de l'appel à l'aide tout en me faisant signe d'allumer la lumière. Le rayonnement de l'ampoule se réverbéra dans toute la pièce. Goldie était assise contre un mur, le visage en sang, sa manche gauche était déchirée. Trône, son bras gauche n'étais plus qu'un moignon en charpie à la base duquel quelqu'un lui avait posé un garrot.

\- Goldie, dis je en me penchant sur mon amie.

\- Dread, je suis heureuse de te voir, répondit elle d'une voix épuisée, t'as voulu nous prévenir, je suis désolé.

\- Méfie-toi Dread, commenta l'inquisiteur derrière moi, si elle est vivante, c'est peut-être qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être.

\- Ce qu'elle est, c'est une vétérane de l'escouade d'intervention. Si elle est vivante, c'est parce que c'est une vraie de guerrière ok.

\- Pas tant que ça, toussota Goldie, je me suis planqué Dread, quand ça a commencé à sentir le roussi. Tout est allé tellement vite, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais plus de bras avant que Dwight me fasse un garrot.

\- Mais Dwight était…

-Un de ces monstres, je sais. Il a essayé de conserver sa couverture un certain temps. Mais plusieurs escouades d'arbitrator se sont livré une vraie bataille rangée. Dwight a pris une cartouche et il s'est révélé à ce moment la. Goldie prit une profonde inspiration. Tu sais, c'est parti de rien, tout était encore jouable, les hommes étaient à couteaux tirés mais c'était encore jouable.

C'est ce petit fourbe de Dwight, enfin le monstre qui avait volé le corps de Dwight. Cette saleté à mis le feu aux poudres et puis la cohésion s'est effondrée comme un château de cartes plus personne ne faisait confiance à personne. Nos collègues se sont largement entre-tués bien avant que les monstres commencent à se révéler. Mais c'est à cause de moi que tout a vraiment commencé, j'ai montré à tout le monde ce qu'était devenu Boris. Je pense que j'ai bien agis mais si je n'avais rien fait, tout le monde serait encore en vie.

\- Combien étaient ils ? Demanda Pierre.

\- Je sais pas au moins 7 que je peux confirmer de visu. Mais il y en avait sûrement plus. Au début ils nous ont taillés en pièces mais ces trucs ont sous-estimé l'arbites. L'inspecteur supérieur Pietrov en a transformé deux en barbecue, le commissaire central en a achevé un à la grenade, l'équipe d'intervention Kapa et moi avons truffé l'une de ces choses de plomb jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne bouge. Pour les autres je ne sais pas mais je n'entends plus de bruit depuis 30 minutes alors j'imagine que je suis la dernière.

Pierre de Vérone s'approcha de quelques pas de Goldie, j'étais méfiant mais je ne le laissais pas percevoir. Sans prévenir il aspergea d'un liquide incolore le front de ma collègue.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce type Dread, qui s'est ? Ça sent l'alcool ton truc, si tu veux désinfecter mes plaies va falloir mieux viser imbécile.

\- Ce n'est pas une des leurs, dit Pierre de Vérone en rangeant ça flasque, allons y.

\- Pas question inquisiteur, Gold, ma collègue a besoin d'aide, je ne vais pas la laisser sur place.

\- L'inquisition? murmura Goldie. Alors c'est vraiment une catastrophe. Dread pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas faire ton boulot correctement et faire visiter les lieux à ton petit camarade.

Le terme de petit fit rougir l'inquisiteur qui fît semblant de ne pas relever le mot.

\- Mais Gold, tu es blessé.

\- Et ça risque de ne pas changer dans les minutes qui viennent, fais ce que dit l'inquisiteur, je peux attendre encore un peu.

\- Je reviens très vite rétorquais je résigné.

Nous poursuivions notre exploration de la caserne transformée en mausolé sans croiser âme qui vive. De Vérone était méthodique, je lui indiquais vers quel lieu nous nous dirigions et ce dernier inspectait les environs en vrai professionnel. Je me demandais encore comment l'inquisiteur comptait se défendre en cas de rencontre, mais il semblait dénué de toute crainte ce qui parvenait à me rassurer. Nous avions presque fait le tour du bâtiment, nous ne croisions pas beaucoup de nsignes de vie, l'exception de quelques membres du magistratum trop abîmé pour se déplacer seul. J'en achevais certain par compassion, lorsqu'ils semblaient trop évidents qu'ils étaient blessés au-delà de tout espoir de convalescence ou lorsque ils me le demandaient. Nous croisâmes un individu dont l'esprit s'était abandonné au abîme de la folie. Tout en psalmodiant des prières insensées il se frappait la tête contre une porte dans un va-et-vient lent. L'inquisiteur ne le regarda même pas, il se contenta de maugréer des paroles que je parvint pas à comprendre entre ses dents. Enfin, il ne nous restait plus que la salle d'interrogatoire, là ou la junkie avait été enfermée. J'avais prévenu De Vérone qu'elle faisait probablement partie de ces choses. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de passer la porte d'accès du bloc.

\- Encore des cadavres, commenta Pierre De Vérone. Vous remarquez quelque chose inspecteur Dread ?

\- Hum, il s'agit des collègues de l'équipe alpha, tous des vétérans, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit mort l'arme à la main, dis je en pointant du doigts les hommes dont la plupart tenaient encore fermement leurs fusils à pompe même démembrés comme ils l'étaient.

\- Bien, continuez je vous pris.

\- Et bien, le sang est frais, bien plus que pour les autres cadavres que nous avons croisés. Les blessures également laissent à penser que c'est bien un de ces monstres qui les a tués.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en déduisez ?

\- Que ce sont les derniers à avoir combattus. Ils ont constitué le dernier carré. S'ils étaient les derniers, l'absence de monstre mort à côté d'eux signifierait que…

\- Allez dite-le.

\- Cela signifie qu'il en reste au moins un et qu'il est tout prêt.

\- Voyez ce n'était pas difficile. Restez sur vos garde.

-Je ne fais que ça inquisiteur.

Nous ne faisions maintenant plus aucun bruit, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf pourtant. La moindre fibre de mon corps était terrifiée, ce monstre pouvait me réserver pire que la mort, je le savais. Mais De Vérone lui, n'en avait cure. Pas la moindre petite expression de peur ou même de doute. Tout ce que je parvins à lire dans ses yeux fous était une infinie curiosité. Je ne savais pas de quel bois était taillé la plupart des inquisiteur mais celui la était assurément terrifiant.

\- C'est là, lui dis-je en désignant d'une main que je m'efforçais de ne pas faire trembler la salle d'interrogatoire où j'avais laissé la junkie pour la dernière fois. Normalement les prévenus ne peuvent pas y rester plus de douze heure. Mais au vu de la situation, je supposais qu'aucune procédure réglementaire n'avait été respectée.

Elle était là au fond de la pièce, dans un aspect parfaitement humain.

\- Je peux l'allumer au phosphore d'ici, annonçais-je à l'inquisiteur, mon fusil braqué sur la pauvre petite forme servile tapis en positions fœtale dans le creu de sa chaise.

De Vérone leva une main pour me faire signe de ne rien en faire. Il s'approcha doucement de la prisonnière sans faire de geste brusque, je suais à grosse goutte, mon arme pendant à mes côté mais prêt à faire feu au moindre signe d'hostilité. L'inquisiteur sorti sa flasque de sa poche, prononça quelque parole dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas et en dispersa un peu sur le front de ce qui ressemblait à une jeune dame terrifiée tout à fait normal.

\- Elle va bien, elle est humaine. Elle as juste passé la pire journée de sa vie.

\- Impossible inquisiteur, vous vous trompez. J'ai vu Boris lui transmettre son mal.

\- Oh, il l'a sûrement fait, mais quelque chose a bloqué le processus. Si vous continuez à me paraître fiable, je vous décrirai peut-être leur méthode de prolifération.

Soudain la plaque d'aération qui nous surplombait fut envoyée avec fracas au sommet du crâne de Pierre De Vérone. Ce dernier tomba au sol inconscient. La fille commença à crier quand la bête tomba du plafond sur la table à moins de deux mètres de moi. La créature était filiforme, elle maintenait son équilibre précaire sur trois pattes arachnoïdes arquées de manière improbable. Elle était recroquevillée mais parfaitement déployé elle aurait fait trois mètres au bas mot. De son corps maigre mais noueux s'échappait d'innombrables et très fines tentacules qui furetaient en tout sens. Au sommet de son corps contre nature se dressait une tête ressemblant à une cage thoracique recouverte d'yeux qui pleurait du sang. La cage thoracique s'ouvrit en deux et une langue serpentine en sorti. Au bout de cette dernière se trouvait un visage qui se tourna vers moi.

\- Dreaaad ? Éructa faiblement la créature qui focalisait pleinement son attention sur moi. Je faillis rester paralysé, le visage qui me parlait était celui d'Hector Salvius, un chouette type sans histoire des archives avec qui je tapais parfois le carton autour d'un verre au Carpenter 82. Le genre de gars qui vous amène le café le matin.

\- Salut Hector, t'as perdu du poids non? Ça te va pas très bien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de faire de l'humour, mais je crois que sans ça je me serais tout simplement fais dessus.

Hector envoya toute sa masse tentaculaire vers moi, je bondis en arrière de manière désespéré. Je ne parvins pas très bien à voir ce qui venait de se passer mais je me trouvais maintenant hors de la salle d'interrogatoire tandis que ce dernier commençait tout juste à en sortir. Il était gigantesque pas comme un monstre mythique mais comme une bête de cauchemar qui n'abandonne jamais votre poursuite et j'étais seul. Enfin pas tout à fait seul. Je braquais mon fusil à pompe vers la bête et le réglais en mode automatique. L'arme au phosphore crachat des gerbes de flammes comme un dragon. La créature, agile pour sa taille, se cambra, évita astucieusement les premières rafales. Elle déploya l'un de ses tentacules pour fouetter mes jambes et m'envoyer au sol. Je tombais, lourdement mais je ne lâchais pas mon arme. Je me mis à reculer sur les fesses en poussant avec mes pieds pour reculer tout en vidant mon chargeur sur la créature qui semblait prévoir la trajectoire de mes projectiles. Mon arme fît alors un cliquetis inquiétant, il me fallait recharger. Je bondis sur mes jambes pour battre en retraite, mais la créature m'attrapa par la cheville et la maintint saisie. Avec l'énergie du désespoir je sortis ma matraque électrique et l'abattis sur la créature qui se tordit sous le choc. La châtaigne qu'elle venait de se prendre l'avait énervé, mais j'avais rechargé mon arme. Avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits je lui envoyais une volée de cartouche enflammées dans le buste. Cette fois ci elle hurla d'une voix ignoble qui mêlait le timbre d'Hector à celui d'une chose d'outre tombe.

\- Ne me fais pas de mal Dread, couina la voix d'Hector de nouveau sorti de la cage thoracique.

Je tirais une cartouche dans son visage.

\- Ta gueule Hector! La ferme! La ferme! La ferme! Criais-je plein de rage en ponctuant mes mots de volées de phosphore dans son corps torturé.

La créature était morte, du moins il me semblait. Je pris malgré tout la peine de récupérer un chargeur pour réapprovisionner mon arme quand j'entendis le grognement d'une deuxième bête derrière moi. Elle était la, abominable, un mélange incohérent d'insecte et d'être humain qui gloussait en avançant vers moi à vive allure. Je mis mon chargeur dans mon arme en un éclair quand la voix de Pierre de Vérone me hurla "à terre Dread".

Je me plaquais au sol et vis la créature décoller lentement du sol, elle grognait griffait les murs hennissait, changeait de forme. Quand soudain elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même tout en se comprimant dans un ignoble bruit de fracture, transformé en boule de chair sanguinolente de quelques centimètres de diamètre avant d'être rejeté au sur le sol

Je demeurais à terre, incapable de bouger. Je réfléchissais avec peine. J'entendis les pas de Pierre de Vérone frapper le carrelage jusqu'à se trouver juste à côté de moi. Il me tendit la main.

\- Rien de cassé ? Me dit-il.

\- Rien de trop précieux inquisiteur.

\- Bien dans ce cas vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide pour vous relever dit-il en retirant sa main. Mon dos me fait un mal de chien.

Je me relevais seul, je ne tremblais plus, mais j'étais encore sonné par cet affrontement homérique. Cela avait dépassé de loin les pires histoires de l'astra militarum que je n'avais jamais entendu. Maintenant que je savais qu'une telle chose était possible, tout le devenait et l'univers allait devenir pour moi encore plus terrifiant qu'autrefois.

\- Vous vous êtes admirablement bien débrouillé, me dit l'inquisiteur, très bien joué.

\- Excusez moi, mais je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait?

\- Fait quoi?

\- Avec la créature vous l'avez écrasé comme une boulette de papier.

\- Plutôt comme une broyeuse pour voiture si vous voulez mon avis me dit-il avec une certaine espièglerie dans la voix. Je suis un psyker, un télékinésiste et de plutôt bon niveau.

\- Des sorciers travails pour l'inquisition?

\- Plus que vous ne le pensez. Bien utilisé, c'est une arme redoutable pour servir l'Empereur.

\- Je vous crois inquisiteur.

\- Bon je pense que nous allons pouvoir appeler une équipe de nettoyage, pour votre amie, on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose si elle est encore en vie.

Pierre de Véronne sortit un paquet de cigares de sa doublure.

\- Allez pour fêter notre survie.

\- Merci inquisiteur, mais je ne fume pas.

Mon nom est Pierre De Vérone, je suis un jeune inquisiteur de l'ordo xenos du Tricorne Calixien. Je suis également ce qu'on pourrait appeler un idéaliste, c'est à dire qu'une part de moi pense que l'Empereur dans son infinie bonté a distillé une infime parti de sa grandeur d'âme et de son courage dans le cœur de chacun de ses enfants. Cette fois-ci encore j'ai mis un homme à l'épreuve, j'aurais pu me passer de son aide mais comme beaucoup d'autre avant il m'a confirmé qu'il était souvent de bon augure de faire confiance au fils de l'homme. Nous somme parvenus à sauver son ami Goldie, je n'ai jamais vu un homme éprouver autant de joie, mais le pauvre s'est trouvé désespéré lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je devrais leur effacer la mémoire à l'issue de cette affaire. Sachant cela il m'as demandé de lui expliqué ce qu'étaient ces créatures. Plutôt que de me lancer dans un débat philosophique sur l'ineptie de lui enseigner une chose qui redeviendrait très vite un mystère pour lui, j'acceptais de prendre un peu de mon précieux temps pour lui offrir quelques laconiques réponses. Ces bêtes sans nom n'ont pas de planètes d'origine établies. Elles errent dans l'espace à la recherche de proie comme par exemple l'espèce humaine. Je traquais un de ces parasites depuis quelques temps jusqu'à perdre sa trace un court instant sur Colombius. Heureusement pour moi, j'eus rapidement vent d'un arbitrator jurant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'un de ses collègues s'était transformé en monstre. J'expliquais à l'arbitrator le moyen de reproduction à la fois fascinant et repoussant de la créature. Elle assimile l'individu en lui inoculant de grande quantité de son ADN. Cela passe le plus souvent par la salive. La bête crache suffisamment sur les aliments de l'individu qu'elle veut contaminer. L'opération est longue et elle peut rater. Durant 24 heures les cellules du monstre tentent de prendre le contrôle de l'infecté. Elles rongent le cerveau au cours d'un combat acharné contre les anticorps de l'hôte. Le monstre ayant infecté l'individu garde une sorte de lien télépathique avec l'infecté le temps que la procédure se termine. Le monstre donne les directives à ses cellules colonisatrices pour broyer l'organisme de l'hôte. Comme un vaisseau mère qui enverrait ses soldats au combat. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune dame infectée par le collègue de Dread se portait comme un charme, la créature qui l'avait infecté était morte et avec elle sa tentative de prolifération.

Riche de ces informations Dread me fournit une théorie pour justifier la présence d'autant d'infectés dans les rangs de l'arbites. Ce petit malin d'inspecteur avait repéré que tous ses collègues contaminés étaient des habitués d'un petit bar local le Carpenter 82 ou il se rendait lui même très régulièrement. Il soupçonnait la tenancière ou un des employés d'empoisonner les verres. Quand je lui demandais très circonspect pourquoi il ne s'était pas retrouvé lui même contaminé, voilà ce qu'il me répondit "mon cher monsieur De Vérone, je ne suis pas amateur de petit lait, je ne carbure qu'aux breuvages les plus sains comme par exemple mon bon vieux guarro aux épices. C'est 75° de plaisir coupable et de protection implacable contre ces maudits xenos".

Ce Dread c'est quelque chose, il n'est pas seulement malin, il est incroyablement chanceux. Je regrettais déjà de devoir lui supprimer la mémoire, mais bon, le travail était ainsi fait. Bref, tant qu'il y aura des individus alerte comme lui l'humanité n'aura rien à craindre. Maintenant qu'il était bien confirmé qu'une souche de ce monstre se trouvait ici une longue purge allait devoir s'effectuer heureusement l'épidémie semblait être encore très limité. Et je disposais peut-être du sujet 0. Ainsi je me rendis sans plus attendre au Carpenter 82 non sans avoir promis à Dread que je lui donnerais très vite le fin mot de l'histoire. Il appréciait la tenancière de ce troquet et il voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle.

Le soleil était bientôt à son zénith, le Carpenter allait ouvrir ses portes. Mes vêtements repassés et rosette dissimulée sous mon manteau je regardais le volet roulant de la devanture décoller lentement du sol. A l'intérieur un adorable petit bout de bonne femme me regardait en souriant, je le lui rendais avec plaisir. Oh trône que j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas l'un d'eux, mais le travail était le travail. Je poussais la porte en faisant tintinnabuler une petite clochette épuisée.

\- Bonjour à vous mon futur nouvel habitué, rie la tenancière en me voyant.

\- Bonjour madame, vous allez vite en besogne, je ne vous ai encore rien commandé.

\- Oh, quelque chose me dit que vous allez adorer notre service. Si vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier, ne cherchez pas plus loin.

\- Juste de passage, je me présente, Pierre de Vérone lui dis je en m'approchant du comptoir.

\- Marie, Marie d'Outremer, me dit elle en me tendant une main que je ne serais pas.

\- Vous tenez ce bar depuis longtemps, Marie ?

\- Ça fait des années, je ne les compte plus.

\- Et vous vous plaisez ici ?

\- Oh, j'ai appris à connaître les gens du coin, des gens simples et agréables, je pense avoir trouvé mon truc, j'y suis j'y reste comme on dit.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je avec un immense sourire alors qu'elle renonçait enfin à me serrer la main en abaissant la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez l'ami ? Si vous n'êtes que de passage je ne vais pas vous offrir votre premier verre, mais j'imagine que vous êtes venu ici parce que vous avez soif.

\- Ce sera un guarro au épices s'il vous plaît, celui à 75°.

\- Il est très tôt pour une boisson pareil.

\- Le client est roi non ?

\- Certes, c'est une demande très spécifique, peu de clients me le commandent.

\- Ce n'est pas rentable ?

\- Ça se garde bien, mais je ne compte pas renouveler les stocks.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pas rentable.

C'est elle, par tous les saints c'est elle, ce monstre a failli démolir tout l'arbites local à elle tout seule, diabolique petite futée. Sur mon visage c'est parfaitement indécelable mais à l'intérieur je jubile. C'est le patient 0 je l'ai trouvé en un temps record, cette pauvre fille a dû être contaminée il y a moins d'un mois par la souche. Il faut encore que je vérifie, je ne suis pas du genre à frapper à l'aveugle. Mais je vais d'abord savourer ce petit guarro, ça sent très fort mais ça n'a pas l'air mauvais. Le plus amusant si l'on tolère mon humour c'est que d'un point de vue purement martial elle n'a aucune chance contre moi et même si je suis une proie pour elle, elle ne peut pas se douter quel genre de créature psychique se cache chez ce petit humain frêle qui lui fait face.

\- Vous ne buvez pas avec moi ? Dis-je en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

\- Non, je ne bois plus de ça.

\- Vous n'aimez plus ça, depuis combien de temps avez vous arrêtez?

-Environ un mois.

C'est ça enfonce toi pauvre bête, creuse ton trou et enterre toi dedans.

Soudain, un bruit de clochette se fait entendre derrière moi, je suis distrait une seconde rien qu'une toute petite seconde. Marie m'a saisi le poignet à la vitesse de l'éclair et vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais quel imbécile, je la repousse maladroitement, terrifié par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il faut que je la tue et vite, mais déjà je sens mon cerveau inondé de son aura, en quelques secondes je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Le processus d'assimilation a commencé. Je me concentre mais je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps, plus rien ne répond.

\- Hey Marie, il t'a pas fait mal ? Clame le client stupide qui, en entrant dans ce bar il y a quelques seconde, m'a condamné à un destin tragique.

\- Non Joey ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un bon copain, mais il est un peu taquin. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je hurle intérieurement, mais mon corps s'exécute passivement comme un pantin pendu à des fils. Elle n'a pas besoin de m'embrasser encore, elle me nargue, c'est tout, maintenant qu'elle a accès à mon cerveau elle sais qui je suis. Elle sait que je poursuis son espèce pour les exterminer, elle s'en amuse. Elle me dit que l'orgueil m'a perdu, elle a raison. Avec un inquisiteur sous son contrôle qui sait quelle catastrophe elle pourrait engendrer. Je prie intérieurement l'Empereur et Hieronymus Holloï d'avoir un jour la force de me pardonner.

La sonnette tinte une deuxième fois, l'espoir me revient, c'est Dread. Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, mais si je pouvais contrôler mon corps, je pleurerais de joie. Je le vois se diriger vers le bar, il salue Marie puis me salue à mon tour. Elle lui rend son bonjour et moi également.

-Tout va bien Pierre ? Me dit-il comme à un vieil ami.

\- Rien à signaler, dis je avec le sourire le plus radieux que je n'ai jamais porté. Mon esprit veut lui hurler de fuir pour appeler du renfort, mais non, à la place je lui dis "rien a signaler".

Ce petit imbécile semble ravi, il a l'air surpris de voir que je n'ai pas touché à mon verre de guarro. Allez Dread, fait marcher tes méninges, soit plus intelligent que l'inconscient que je suis. D'après toi est ce que cette situation à l'air sous contrôle ? Rien n'a l'air louche ? Regarde autour de toi, pense, réfléchis bougre d'âne.

Il dit qu'il va partir, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Mais il parle au long terme, il veut quitter la ville pour changer d'air et moi je hoche la tête comme un vieil imbécile. Marie ne me fait pas trop parler, ça doit être épuisant pour elle. Allez Dread, je m'en fous de ta vie, arrête de me la raconter et va casser la gueule de cette sorcière. Il me demande un cigare, mais ce con ne fume pas. De toute manière je ne vais pas le lui refuser, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Je sors un cigare, il le porte à ses lèvres je l'allume, il toussote un peu, il dit que c'est fort. Si je pouvais je le traiterais de chochotte.

\- Tu ne veux pas de ton guarro tu es sûr ? Me dit il. Je dis non de la tête

Ah mon cher Dread, actuellement je donnerais tout pour en boire quelques gouttes.

Il boit le verre de guarro aux épices, le garde en bouche et sans crier gare le crache à la gueule de Marie.

La bête hurle, l'éthanol ronge sa chair et elle commence à se transformer. Dread est imperturbable, il savait ce qu'il se passait, il a joué le jeu mais il menait la danse. La créature veut attaquer, mais Dread lui plante la braise rougeoyante du cigare en plein visage, le guarro prend feu et la tête du monstre se transforme en torche incandescente. L'inspecteur me jette à terre récupère la bouteille de Guarro derrière le comptoir pendant que le monstre se tord de douleur, il en boit une pleine gorgée, fait un bruit satisfait puis regarde la bouteille avec regret avant de l'envoyer de toute ses force vers la chose. Le guarro explose sous l'effet des flammes et l'incendie triple d'intensité. La créature n'est plus qu'une boule de douleur qui se tord au sol en brûlant. Nikolaï Dread me prend par le col et me tire vers l'extérieur, je suis un poids plume, ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Il fait signe au client paniqué de sortir du bar, ce dernier s'exécute.

Enfin, Dread nous fait sortir du Carpenter 82 dont les flammes sont en train de dévorer la structure. J'entends déjà au loin les sirènes de pompier alors que je récupère peu à peu mes facultés psychomotrices. Je suis épuisé, moi et l'inspecteur nous nous asseyons sur le trottoir et regardons le bar en train de brûler, l'instant est comme figé dans le temps, je ne suis jamais passé aussi proche de la défaite de toute ma carrière.

Le calme revenait doucement, je lui tendais un cigare lorsque je vis brûler dans ses yeux une flamme bien plus vive que celle qui dévorait le Carpenter 82. Cet homme venait de tout perdre en quelques jours, mais c'est une rage renouvelée que je lui découvrais. Il accepta le cigare, j'en sorti un moi-même et nous nous mîmes à fumer en contemplant son œuvre.

\- Ils récupèrent les souvenirs de l'hôte, et ils imitent bien, c'est normal que vous n'ayez rien vu jusqu'à ce jour lui dis-je.

\- Je sais.

\- Dite moi inspecteur, comment avez vous devinez que je n'étais plus maître de moi-même?

-Je ne savais pas, il était impossible d'être sûr à 100%, mais j'ai tenté ma chance, dans le meilleurs des cas je me retrouvais avec une Marie furieuse et imbibé d'alcool sur les bras et dans le pire des cas, et bien, bref vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'ai tout vu, c'était impressionnant, vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux.

\- Je pense avoir atteint le seuil de mes capacités ces derniers jours.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je suis actuellement très mal placé pour donner des leçons, mais j'en doute fortement.

\- Bah, de toute manière, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance. Vous allez m'effacer la mémoire.

\- Pardonnez moi de nouveau mais je vais devoir vous donner tort une nouvelle fois. Dites-moi franchement, comment pourriez vous considérer le fait de travailler pour les ordos ? Ne répondez pas trop vite, je dois d'abord vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de dire non à l'inquisition.

Fin.


End file.
